01 janvier 2044
by Maneeya
Summary: Cette journée n'était pas seulement un anniversaire de mariage. C'était aussi une révolution vitale dans la vie de Lily Luna Potter.


**1er janvier 2044**

 **Lily la libre**

Lily avait oublié à quel point sa famille était bruyante. Ce serait une bonne raison pour contrer sa mère non, ce n'était pas un motif assez sérieux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue au Terrier. Ça avait encore changé et ça lui retournait le ventre.

Elle avait l'impression que des centaines de têtes de bébé la fixaient, elle n'aurait pas du s'asseoir près de la cheminée où sa grand-mère avait accroché toutes ces photo. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait tout le monde aujourd'hui, surtout, elle pensait pas qu'il serait là, lui. Il n'avait une famille avec qui passer le premier janvier ?

Il y avait ses grands-parents : deux. Il y avait ses parents et oncles et tantes : deux plus onze, treize. Il y avait tous ses cousins et frères : treize plus onze, vingt-quatre. Et leur compagnon/compagne/mari/femme/personne de passage : vingt-quatre plus sept, trente-et-un. Les familles-amis : les Londubat (quatre), les Scamander (quatre), les cousins Dursley (deux), les Delacour (six), les Harper (trois) soit trente-et-un plus dix-neuf, cinquante. Les amis des gens : la mienne, Adélaïde, celui de Albus, Scorpius et ses deux enfants, celle de Roxanne – comment aurait-elle fait pour ce souvenir du prénom de celle qui lorgnait comme une goulue sur Caem ? – ah fallait compter lui et ses parents aussi, et les parents de David. Ça fait combien là ? Cinquante plus dix, soixante. Et Lily n'avait pas envie de compter les enfants qui courraient partout, elle était à peine capable de définir lequel était à qui.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas rester là éternellement. Il lui faudrait se jeter dans la mêlée tout ou tard. Elle finit cul sec sa biereaubeurre – elle trouvait toujours sacrilège de boire de l'alcool chez ses grands-parents et s'avança vers Hugo. Il lui sourit il était déjà moqueur et cela l'énerva.

Deux heures plus tard, elle s'était postée près d'une fenêtre ouverte, elle en pouvait plus : elle avait mal aux pieds et avait perdu ses chaussures, elle avait mal à la voix et à la tête et l'air frais était devenu salvateur. Elle avait bien essayé d'aider dans la cuisine mais les Molly lançait leur ordre et la pauvre Lily n'avait pas la dextérité de Tante Audrey ou de Lucy pour y répondre. Elle avait même fait un effort pour échanger trois mots avec Aobh Zabini – l'amie d'Hugo. Elles n'étaient pas aller au delà de dix tout de même.

Elle avait beaucoup apprécié parler avec Neil mais il s'était endormi alors bon. Elle avait essayé de parler avec à peu près tout le monde. Ça commençait par _Lily tu nous as manqués !_ Alors elle répondait : _Vous aussi vous m'avez manquée !_ On lui disait : A _lors l'Australie ? tu te plais là-bas au moins ?_ À elle de répondre que l'Australie c'était beau, qu'il faisait chaud, et qu'elle adorait son travail. Enfin quand on est médicomage, les malades sont les mêmes partout mais passons.

Son oncle Ron lui avait épargné ce schéma, lui glissant juste : _J'espère que t'es prête à affronter ta mère_. Il avait ri de sa tête – Lily se demandait encore quelle tête elle avait faite. Puis Lily avait voulu faire la connaissance des enfants et décidément, elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi elle même n'en avait pas. C'est que c'est dangereux ces bêtes-là ! Le petit au main potelé avait bien failli lui arracher l'oreiller. Plus jamais Lily ne se montrerait aussi téméraire !

La fenêtre c'était bien. Elle n'était pas dans la maison même du terrier mais dans une tante accolé au mur. C'était un invention de Teddy qui ayant vu le Terrier se remplir chaque jour un peu plus avait eu l'idée de créer une tante pour agrandir et agencer l'espace sans perdre l'ambiance de base. Teddy était sacrément génial – merci à la mamie de Teddy de cet bel œuvre. Des fois, Lily voulait remonter dans le temps et être encore amoureuse de Teddy. Juste des fois.

Il y eut du mouvement et Lily se rendit compte que plusieurs garçons mettaient la table. Après un rapide coup de chiffon, James balança son bébé sur son épaule gauche et de sa main droite sortit les couverts. Scorpius dirigeait à la baguette des piles d'assiettes. Une petite fille blonde ramenait un pichet d'eau. Tout le monde agissait comme s'il était chez lui et c'était très déroutant pour l'expatriée qu'elle était devenu.

Elle finit par s'asseoir à table, coincée entre Dominique et Roxanne qui s'entendaient toujours aussi bien – présence d'ironie –, Tante Angelina et presque-Tante Gabrielle, et en face d'elle, tout naturellement, Alice Londubat. Avec ce combo, ça allait parler cul à table ce soir.

Et Lily avait raison. Avec Dominique, Alice avait assassiné Roxi sous sa relation épisodique avec Lorcan – présent à deux mètres mais il y avait trop de bruits pour qu'il puisse entendre. Ça avait beaucoup amusé appelez-moi-juste-Gabrielle qui trouvait que c'était un bon moyen d'entretenir la passion. À cela répondit le sourire énigmatique de Tante Angelina. Alice avait alors décrété que son propre comportement sexuel était normal au vu de ses prémisses. Si elle le dit, ça doit être vrai, mais ça fit beaucoup rire Dominique. Alors la jolie chanteuse s'était attaqué à Dominique : l'obscure entre-jambe de l'Auror découverte par... ? L'insulte fusa assez vite pour qu'on sache toutes de qui parler Londubat. Et Alice s'était retourné vers Lily.

— Comment t'as fait pour chanter au Championnat du monde de Quidditch ?

Le regard d'Alice était tellement méprisant que Lily laissa tomber les tentatives de diversion. Il fallait juste qu'elle évite les coups mortels et tout se passerait bien.

— Y'a toujours personne donc voilà.

— « Donc voilà », t'as perdu du punch Lily. Tu parles comme une grand-mère.

Gabrielle lui accorda un peu de soutien :

— De toute façon tu as encore le temps.

Mais Dominique ne l'en laissa pas profiter :

— Quand tu seras toute flétrie, tu te plaindras de pas avoir séduit un mec quand t'en étais encore capable.

Puis elle l'acheva :

— Mais cette période est déjà finie.

Roxanne rit, au moins sa mère se mit la main devant la bouche.

— Je m'en fiche. J'ai pas envie d'un mec, j'ai envie d'être tranquille.

Elles hochèrent la tête comme un poisson dans un bocal.

— Si tu reconnais que tu as besoin d'aide, on peut t'aider.

 _Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'elles commencent par m'écouter._ Elles étaient déjà partit bien loin, en expérimentation interdite, à créer l'homme parfait pour Lily Luna Potter. Imberbe, avait ajouté Roxanne a un moment. Elles avaient toutes hochés la tête religieusement, Dominique glissant même un regard à Scorpius assis sept personnes plus loin. Lily patienta donc, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. À part fuir mais ça grand-mère la tuerait. On ne fuit pas un repas voyons.

Le repas dura longtemps, toujours aussi déconcertée, Lily regarda le concert des gens se lever s'asseoir, aller chercher des plats, débarrasser ceux qui étaient vides,... ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de repas. À la fin de repas – mais avant le dessert et le clou du spectacle dont ça ne comptait pas –, les plats cessèrent d'arriver. À la place Louis et Markus disparurent dans la cuisine et annoncèrent qu'ils apporteraient thé, café et infusion. Les enfants, ceux encore debout, eurent le droit de sortir de table et d'aller un peu jouer. Alice les occupa dans un jeu d'aventure où elle jouait un mage surpuissant qui voulait conquérir le monde et faire travailler les enfants à la place des adultes – leur mission était donc capital.

Sans qu'elle ne voit le coup venir, Lily tourna la tête à droite et y vit sa mère. Dominique avait disparu, d'ailleurs elle n'était même plus dans la pièce (comme Lysander...). Roxanne était en train de papoter avec sa meilleure amie dans un des canapés, Gabrielle berçait un nouveau-né en parlant avec Caitlin et Tante Angelina se dandinait sur un rythme imaginaire avec Oncle George. Bref, sa mère avait réussi à la coincée pour une agréable discussion mère-fille.

Sa mère avait vieilli. Elle ne l'avait pas constaté plus tôt, elle avait dit bonjour très rapidement. Mais elle avait vraiment vieilli. Elle avait la soixantaine. Et Lilly se souvint qu'elle-même s'approchait inexorablement des quarante ans. Elle portait les cheveux courts maintenant, et ils avaient perdu leur ondulation. Mais elle fut rassuré de leur couleur éclatante même si c'était certainement une teinture.

Mais sa maman n'était pas une vieille croulante non plus. Elle avait toujours été une femme active et elle avait réussi à le rester. Elle engagea la conversation sans faire attention à l'air perdu de sa fille – de toute façon, elle était perdue depuis presque une vingtaine d'années. Elle lui posa des questions particulièrement précises sur sa vie en Australie.

— Alors tu as du acheter un logement depuis tout ce temps ?

— Tu te consacres beaucoup à ton travail mais j'espère que tu n'es pas en manque de tendresse ?

(À quoi faisaient allusion les vieux quand ils disaient « tendresse » ? Aux plan cul ou aux histoires de cœur ?)

— Tu t'intéresses toujours au Quidditch ? Ils ont de bonnes équipes en Asie aussi, ça ne doit pas te faire trop loin ?

L'accord tacite qu'elles avaient conclu quand Lily était partie était rompu. Sa mère l'avait attrapé et elle comptait le secouer jusqu'à avoir la réponse qu'elle voulait. Est-ce parce qu'elle était adulte maintenant que sa mère lui semblait si intruse ? Pourquoi avait-elle ce sentiment d'être fautive ?

Lily n'était pas la seule à être fautive, alors elle aussi passa à l'attaque :

— Alors vous avez adopté Scorpius ?

— Non, mais sa présence est appréciée. Et puis j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir trois garnements, c'est difficile de s'en débarrasser.

— Ah. Il effectue un remplacement.

Au ton de sa voix, Ginny sentit facilement l'aigreur de sa fille. Elle s'en amusa.

— Mes enfants sont irremplaçables bien que pas toujours très dégourdis.

— Je dois le prendre pour moi ?

Toute personne normale aurait reculer pour éviter le conflit mais c'était sans compter sur l'impétuosité de sa mère.

— Évidemment. Tes frères sont à peu près sorties de leurs heures sombres mais toi tu t'es lové dans ta fuite.

Lily eut une furieuse envie de dire à sa mère de la fermer. Mais elle se contenta de pincer les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent en une fine ligne.

— Si tu me crois pas, demande-toi ce que tu ferais si Scorpius déménageait à Sydney.

Sa mère but une gorgée de chocolat sous son regard noir. Lily était pour l'instant trop en colère pour être choqué que sa mère boive autre chose que du café.

— La question ne se pose pas.

— Alors répond à ça : c'est quoi la chose la plus importante pour toi ?

Sa mère aurait répondu ma famille, toute sa famille, de ses parents à ses petits enfants, l'éloignée comme la proche. Sa mère était autant là pour balancer des remarques cyniques quand on croyait que le monde tournait autour de nous que pour s'émouvoir de l'acquisition d'une nouvelle carte de Chocogrenouille.

Lily n'avait rien à répondre. Ginny Potter soupira avec exagération, l'air de dire mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Mais à trente-cinq ans passé, sa fille pensait bien avoir acquis ce qu'elle voulait.

— Je mène la vie que je souhaite. C'est pas ce que tu veux pour moi ?

Le regard éclatant de sa mère vrilla. Elle ne sut interpréter ce brusque changement. Puis Ginny reprit la parole :

— Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à tirer un trait sur Malefoy fils ?

Un peu lassée que cette histoire la suive après tant d'années, Lily narra le bal qui datait de plus de quinze ans. La belle société réunit dans une seule salle avec pleins de jeunes gens et des vieux chaperons. Sa mère n'était pas venue, elle savait qu'elle appréciait peu de gens là-bas et elle avait mieux à faire. Albus et son père était venu. C'était le patriarche Trent Davis avait organisé ce beau rassemblement d'intérêts ce genre de bal s'était raréfié et toutes les vieilles familles s'étaient précipités pour trouver le ou la fiancé(e) pour son héritier. Dont les Malefoy.

Elle se souvint à quel point elle était tendue à la perspective qu'ils puissent être ensemble à la fin de cette soirée. Mais, malgré une danse avec lui, malgré sa tendresse, son mirage avec disparut. Le train de ses espoirs était sur les mauvaises rails. Lily donna les raisons des fiançailles de Scorpius avec l'autre : ils ne se voyaient pas ensemble sur la longue durée, « ils » ce n'était pas Scorpius et Lily qui ne se projetaient pas encore si loin, non.

« Ils » c'était tout le monde en particulier Lucius Malefoy – le seul qui lui ai dit en face – qu'elle n'était pas faite pour porter le Malefoy. Allait-elle vraiment mettre au monde le prochain héritier Malefoy ? Il avait regardé son ventre. Était-elle prête à jongler entre les deux sociétés sorcières, deux sociétés qui se voulaient élites ? Lucius voyait le monde comme cela : les gagnants de la guerre, et les perdants. Ce qui avait gagné de l'argent, de la reconnaissance, un réseau et ce qui s'était fait spolié leur manoir, leur bien, leurs trésors de famille...

Lily expliquait cela quand sa mère l'interrompit :

— Lucius Malefoy ?

Lily hocha naturellement la tête. Et sa mère le répéta plus fort. Elle éclata alors de rire. Tout le monde les regardait : ici on accueillait à bras ouvert Scorpius et ses petits mais Lucius n'avait jamais eu le droit d'être cité. Par le caleçon de Merlin. Sa mère la laissa seule.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début, mais le rire de sa mère exprimait bien plus une ironie cruelle teintée de dégoût qu'une amusement sincère dû à une situation loquace. Lily se demanda alors : à quel point ai-je merdé ?

Les conversations reprirent autour d'elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit réchauffer son thé. Hugo se précipita vers elle.

— Hey cousine, ça va ?

— Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Son cousin n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Emma, sa cousine du côté paternel, entra dans son champ de vision et demanda :

— Tu te tapes le vieux Malefoy ?

— Bien sûr que non !

Déçue, ou rassasiée, elle repartit comme elle était venue.

— Et avec ta mère ? poursuivit Hugo qui avait lui-même connu son lot de relations tendues.

— Elle a perdu la faculté d'exprimer clairement ses pensées, elle s'est contentée de se foutre de ma gueule, résuma la jolie rousse d'un air blasé.

— En même temps cousine, pourquoi lui as-tu parlé de Lucius Malefoy ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Lily haussa les épaules. Sa mère lui avait demandé une réponse, elle la lui avait fournie. Lily lissa sa robe sorcière d'un geste mécanique, elle savait que la coupe était (une peu) vieillotte. Mais c'était imparable pour éviter que les gens soient trop familiers avec vous – chose qu'elle détestait suprêmement. Hugo lui sourit d'un air mystérieux.

— Quoi ?

— Ça fait bizarre de te voir ici. Tu es la même et en même temps, je me dis que tu as beaucoup changé.

L'expatriée était un peu surprise de ces paroles d'autant plus qu'Hugo était certainement la personne avec laquelle elle avait le plus gardé contact. Elle lui demanda d'expliciter sa pensée.

— Ça fait treize ans que tu n'as pas mis les pieds en Angleterre, tu n'es venu que pour les mariages de tes frères et en coup de vents en plus. Je ne crois pas que la Lily qui est partie à vingt ans aurait agi comme ça.

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru être bon pour moi.

— Ou t'as choisi la sécurité.

Lily allait répondre mais elle fut accaparée par les brusques mouvements. Les enfants revenaient, sautant sur les jambes de leur parent. Lily peut repérer que Victoire et Teddy avait une fille d'une dizaine d'année, Markus en avait une un peu plus jeune, Molly avait des jumeaux et le bébé était dans les bras de son mari, David, Freddy aussi avec une fille et un nouveau-né, James n'en avait qu'un et Albus déjà deux. Quand à ceux qui était pas de sa famille, Lily n'en avait pas grand chose à faire pour l'instant.

Une fois tout le monde présent dans l'immense tante et dans le salon, les enfants les plus grands avaient été réveillé, Oncle George et Oncle Percy avançaient, dirigeant de leur baguette un immense gâteau. La pâtisserie était une représentation du Terrier en grand format, y compris le terrain autour et la petite cabane d'Arthur pour ses inventions. Plusieurs personnes rirent en constatant qu'une Ford Angelina faisait des cercles en dérapant sur la pelouse verdoyante et gourmande. La bâtisse sucré était surmontée de deux chiffres immenses formant un soixante-quinze de toutes les couleurs. Partout il y avait de joli bougies, quand la pâtisserie fut plus proche, chacun pu reconnaître ces statues de cire qui représentait toutes des personnes présentes.

L'ensemble des personnes explosèrent en un « Joyeux anniversaire de mariage ! » sans aucune coordination. Arthur souriait tendrement mais Molly semblait bel et bien sous le choc. Elle serrait les personnes qui venaient à elle dans un état second. Elle finit par éclater en sanglots en serrant Lucy contre elle. Elle voulait remercier tout le monde mais parvenait à peine à parler sous l'émotion. Arthur l'enlaça tendrement et l'entraîna pour qu'ensemble ils soufflent leurs soixante-quinze bougies. Ils durent s'y prendre à plusieurs fois.

Tout le monde applaudit en souriant, fiers de l'effet de surprise. Les enfants étaient près d'eux, soit pour évaluer de plus près le gâteau soit pour réclamer des câlins.

— Vous n'arrêtez pas de me faire pleurer, se plaignit Molly, plus pour la forme que comme reproche.

— C'était une magnifique surprise les enfants, une qui égaiera toute l'année !

Calmée, Molly ajouta d'une voix douce :

— Maintenant que vous êtes tous si occupés à découvrir le monde et à construire vos vies, je trouve cela vraiment merveilleux que vous gardiez un petit peu de temps pour les vieux que nous sommes et pour venir faire la fête avec nous.

Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le bruit, les ragots, les gens qui se mêlaient de tout et être obligé de se serrer dans les vieux canapés tout cela lui avait terriblement manqué. Repartir maintenant, être loin du Terrier, être loin du 12 square Grimmaurd, ressemblait à un arrachement violent. Comment avait-elle pu s'infliger cela ?

— En même temps, nota Alice, si on veut bien manger, on est obligé de venir au Terrier !

Une brouhaha enjoué l'approuva. Molly se sentait bénie que malgré, toutes les épreuves de la vie et du temps, ces personnes si chères à son cœur sentent qu'ici ils trouveraient toujours un repas préparé avec amour pour eux. Le Terrier n'était pas un foyer que pour les Weasley, mais aussi pour tous leurs invités.

Quand ce fut au tour de Lily d'étreindre ses grands-parents, elle leur murmura : _Je reviendrai bientôt_. Ils leur répondirent par un simple sourire mais elle voyait nettement leurs yeux briller. Leur petite fille céda la place aux autres personnes qui voulaient les saluer. Une part de gâteau atterrit dans ses mains : elle avait eu un bout de toit, le tiers de la goule et un bout de coffre de la voiture. Lily Potter était ravie.

Elle cherchait un coin tranquille pour déguster sa part quand elle avisa son père qui était dans la cuisine, mangeant dans le calme. Il avait sûrement laisser la place à ceux qui ne voyaient pas Arthur et Molly aussi souvent que lui. Il l'invita avec beaucoup de naturelle près de lui, lui tirant une chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

Harry Potter était un nom qui impressionnait beaucoup dans le monde des sorciers. Cela évoquait le petit orphelin gringalet qui avait affronté, à un âge où l'on ne devrait se soucier que des études et de sa capacité de plaire, les pires affres de la magie noire pour ensuite être capable de vivre normalement, d'avoir une grande carrière, une belle famille et de profiter de la paisibilité de l'époque.

Alors le respect que les gens lui montraient était à ses yeux plus que justifié. Et l'amour immense qu'il portait à ses enfants, à elle, les avait toujours poussé à se poser les bonnes questions. Jamais elle n'avait eu l'impression que son amour pourrait diminuer, ses parents lui avaient toujours assurés qu'elle était libre de faire les choix qu'elle voulait. La pression venait d'elle-même : elle avait une idée assez précise de ce que devrait être la fille d'Harry et Ginny Potter. Même en Australie, cela ne l'avait pas quitté.

— J'ai vu que ça ne s'était pas très bien passé avec ta mère.

— Oui... Je comprends pas sa réaction et elle m'a rien expliqué.

— Elle m'a dit que tu avais suivi les conseils de Lucius Malefoy.

— Je n'ai pas suivi ses conseils, je l'ai écouté et j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas être avec Scorpius.

— Soit plus précise : qu'est-ce que tu ne voulais pas ? Scorpius ou ses grands-parents ?

Lily resta interdite à la perspective d'être tellement transparente pour ses propres parents. Elle ne pensait pas que les deux choses étaient séparables. Pour elle le monde fonctionnait par lot, par ensemble.

— Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire Papa ? demanda Lily d'une voix blanche, sa voix tremblant presque.

— On a cru en vous voyant grandir que vous seriez assez forts pour affronter l'ensemble de la société s'il le faut. Assez forte pour faire la différence entre ceux qui voient ton bien et ceux qui voient leur intérêt. Et avec assez de confiance en toi pour suivre le chemin qui te convient le plus.

On lui avait attribué bien des défauts mais jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle manquait de confiance en elle. Alors c'était ça qu'avait cru ses parents pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'elle avait fait preuve de faiblesse ?

L'idée fit rire Lily. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle la prenne au sérieux.

Elle repensa au bal, à la façon dont elle se sentait dans les bras de Scorpius, et aux poids des regards sur elle. Alors c'était ça, elle n'avait pas eu la force ? Pas eu la force ou pas eu l'envie ? Son père sentant son tourment resta silencieux bien qu'il resta présent. Il fit quelques commentaires sur le gâteau qu'elle approuva en marmonnant.

Qu'est-ce qui avait importé au moment où elle avait renoncé à Scorpius ? Minute, avait-elle vraiment renoncé à Scorpius. Il lui semblait qu'il l'avait repoussée et qu'elle avait abandonné le combat. N'importe où, elle aurait pu lui tenir tête. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait été différent ce jour-là ?

Elle sentit le baiser de son père sur son front. Il partait. Lily avait observé Scorpius aujourd'hui, et elle le trouvait toujours attirant. Cette sensation de ne pas être rassasiée ne l'avait pas quittée alors que ça faisait plus de quinze ans. Ce jour-là, Lily ne s'était pas sentie libre devant cette foule et cette famille. Elle avait bel et bien fait preuve de faiblesse. Elle aurait du prendre Scorpius et envoyer se faire foutre tous ceux qui lui parlaient d'héritier, de nom et d'honneur. Mais ce n'était pas trop tard.

Brusquement décidée, Lily se leva et attrapa sa cape. Elle se faufila à la cheminée de l'entrée et se rendit chez elle. À cette heure avancée, elle savait que Trotty ne viendrait pas l'accueillir, il devait dormir profondément. D'autant plus que les elfes étaient des matinaux. Elle se dirigea dans la silencieuse maison et retrouva sa chambre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle serait obligée de repasser au Terrier, sa valise était là-bas.

Lily se prépara. Elle se débarrassa de sa robe sorcière stricte. Elle trouva de vieux escarpins. Elle abandonna sa paire de lunette sur sa table basse et arrangea sa vue d'un court sortilège. Elle fouilla sous son lit et sortit une immense boite contenant un long, chic et chaud manteau moldu. Elle le revêtit. Elle finit par prendre une écharpe et relever ses cheveux, elle savait qu'il ne résisterait pas à sa nuque. Elle se couvrit d'un sort anti-suie et reprit son voyage par cheminée.

Elle actionna le heurtoir à la porte du 3 rue Grogan Strump dans un quartier sorcier à bonne presse. Scorpius habitait en appartement maintenant qu'il était divorcé. Elle savait qu'il serait seul chez lui, il avait salué Molly et Arthur avant elle : remerciement, l'annonce de son départ, et les excuses comme quoi il aurait bien voulu rester mais qu'il devait ramener les enfants et être en forme pour reprendre le travail le lendemain – soit dans quelques heures.

En caleçon, il lui ouvrit, les yeux fatigués. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il était à la porte, encore plus quand il vit qu'elle était habillé en moldu. Il la laissa entrer sans rien dire.

— Tout va bien ?

Sa voix était un peu paniquée et Lily en fut tout attendrie. Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas mal vieilli. De son point de vu, il était très agréable à regarder et certainement à toucher aussi.

— J'ai été faible, à un point dont j'ai honte aujourd'hui. Tu m'appelais « petite lionne », je suis en désaccord sur l'adjectif que je trouve toujours rabaissant mais j'ai bel et bien retrouvé mon coté lionne. Alors à toi de jouer.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lily défit sa ceinture et laissa tomber son manteau. Ses heures de sport payaient maintenant. Scorpius avait en face de lui la peau lunaire et nue de Lily. Il se souvint par des flashs brillants et vifs la sensation qu'il avait quand il glissait les mains sur ses seins, palpait ses fesses, flattait ses cuisses et goûtaient ses baisers. Il avait joué.

Après plus de quinze ans, ils se retrouvaient avec seulement la poigne de leur sentiment. Tout le reste n'existait pas. Lily Potter n'avait pas envie de devenir Mrs. Malefoy, de porter des enfants qui auraient un lien de parenté avec Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange – chut, Teddy est unique. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Scorpius, juste lui, et elle ne laisserait personne l'obligeait à prendre le pacte en entier. Elle était Lily Luna Potter alors elle pouvait choisir à la carte.

* * *

 **Disclamer** : HP de J.K. Rowling  
De Valouw : l'idée de la romance entre Scorpius et Lily vient de _Petite Lionne_ , ainsi que la famille Zabini, que David en tant que mari de Molly, Adélaïde, Léna, Caitlin...  
D'Alixe : les Harper viennent de sa série (il s'agit d'Owen et Eloïse et leur fille). Markus Dursley  
Mes ajouts : les Londubat (Neville, Hannah, et leurs enfants Alice et Neil), Emma Dursley. Dans cette fiction, Molly et Arthur se seraient mariés en septembre 1969 mais ils ont reportés la fête au premier de l'an pour pouvoir réunir tout le monde.

Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête et que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écrire. S'il vous a fait plaisir tant mieux. Et si vous voulez me laisser un avis, lâchez-vous. Bonne soirée à tous !


End file.
